Generally, a fence is a structure designed to restrict or prevent movement across a boundary. For example, a corral (pen) can be an enclosure that holds livestock (e.g., one animal or many animals). Sections of fence can be used to form the outer perimeter of the enclosure. The corral can also include one or more gates, which can be used as a point or points of entry into the enclosure.